


Sciencing

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [114]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama doesn't know a whole lot about science but he's willing to learn.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Sciencing

Tobirama had big plans for the end of his day, plans to relax and enjoy the quiet serenity of his private laboratory where he could work on any number of projects that had been waiting so patiently for his attention all week long. As he well knew, however, the best laid plans often go awry. Never was this more apparent as when he opened the door to the lab and found what could only be described as a catastrophe inside.

Several of his carefully organized beakers were laid out haphazardly across the worktop, each of them filled with different colored liquids. A couple had residue in the bottom of the mixtures that he wasn’t sure he even wanted to identify. In between the beakers lay a mess of paper, droppers, measuring columns, and all other manner of paraphernalia that he knew he’d put away correctly the last time he used each of them. In the center of the mess sat Hashirama. Long hair pulled back in to a low tail uncomfortably reminiscent of Izuna, he wore protective goggles over his eyes and thick rubber gloves on his hands when he turned to blink owlishly at the door with the manner of a child caught in the act of doing something naughty.

“Anija,” Tobirama murmured as he came slowly in to the room. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sciencing!” Hashirama declared proudly

“That’s not a word.”

He deflated just a little but puffed up again quickly with a big beaming smile. “You’re always in here with your science things but I never understand what’s going on when you talk about it. I want to! I think it would be nice if I could share what makes you so happy. So I came in here to do my own research just like you!”

A quick glance at the labels of everything he’d taken down assured Tobirama that he had somehow managed not to pick any chemicals that were too dangerous to mix together, nothing that might explode or create toxic gases. That much was a relief. Before saying anything he reached over to turn off the Bunsen burner his brother had been hanging over top of. That, unlike the rest, could have easily ended in disaster.

“This was a very dangerous thing for you to do,” he scolded. When Hashirama sniffled he cursed himself for a weak man and reluctantly added, “It was also very sweet.”

“Really? You’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Tobirama admitted. He should be and yet he wasn’t. It was hard to stay mad at his most precious person.

“Thank you! I just…I just wanted to understand you a little better.” Hashirama shuffled his feet under the stool he was perched upon and reached out with both hands, fingers curling repeatedly in a grabby motion.

Only because they were alone did Tobirama step closer so his sibling could pull him in to a hug that he would never admit to enjoying. It was embarrassingly touching that Hashirama would go through so much trouble just to try and be closer to him in a manner suited to him, taking the time to delve in to a subject that he didn’t understand but that he knew meant a lot to Tobirama. It was an effort that not a lot of people would think to put themselves through. Hashirama just wasn’t like most people.

Sometimes Tobirama even meant that in a nice way.

“Can I stay and do more science?” his brother asked him after finally letting him go.

“First let’s clean this up because I am not letting you run away and leave me to deal with all of the mess. Then afterwards would you like me to show you some simple experiments you can do on your own?”

“Can I blow something up?”

“I’ll show you a few chemical reactions,” Tobirama bargained. “With supervision I might let you set some things on fire.”

A brilliant smile was his answer and Hashirama didn’t even bother complaining about having to clean up the mess he’d made. He still seemed determined to go through with learning more about science but he seemed, if possible, even happier to do so with Tobirama’s company. Having a brother, Tobirama thought, wasn’t always terrible. Sometimes it was downright wonderful.


End file.
